Thread Christmas
by Starfreak10
Summary: takes place in Threads at Christmas time? not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Threads Christmas

**A/N AU Thread takes place at Christmas and Janet's alive General Hammond's still works at the SGC and Jack and Sam's a Colonel and Major oh and far warning I'm bad at English and spelling so here go's nothing**

**Disclaimer don't own never did all rights go to those who made Stargate SG1**

Jacob just died, Carter went to talk to Pete and Kerry broke up with me, now what… Jack thinks to himself. he then thinks he will just go home.

…back at the house that Pete just bought Carter. Carter just broke up with him and is sitting in her car thinking now what. She starts to drive doesn't even know where she is going and stops when she ends up at the Colonel house she just sits there and cry's.

… Jack hears a car outside and looks out the window and see's Carter's car, he walks outside and walks to her door. He looks down at her and frowns, he knocks on her window she jumps and looks up at him and opens her car door, he looks at her in the eyes and says come here Carter moves towards him and he just holds her and its all she needs she doesn't remember how they got in the house how she ended up on his couch

She looks up at him and says I broke up with Pete and I made a big mistake by dating him… I'm sorry all I wanted was you

Jack looks at her and smiles I know

She stares at him what? How?

Jack smiles you said it on the way up from your car to the house

She blinks I did.

Jack laughs yes you did about a hundred times and when I put you on the couch I called Hammond and he made some arrange mints with the President and you and I can be together

Carter stares at him again really?

Jack says yeah you want to go to my cabin for Christmas

**A/N that's the first chapter if you want more review please and i had to do it fast so sorry its really short**


	2. Christmas at the Cabin

**Christmas at the Cabin**

**A/N okay sorry I did not post yesterday … it was my Birthday yay anyway just to let you know Daniel and Janet are married… could not help myself oh and sorry how short the other one was my sister wanted the computer we were watching Eureka and Warehouse 13 and i told her she could have it when warehouse 13 came on and i don't own thouse shows also just puttinga disclamer out on that too**

Jack, Sam, Teal'c Janet, Daniel and Cassie all went up to the Cabin for Christmas well they arrive they start sorting out the rooms

Jack looks around okay we have three rooms and six people, Janet and Daniel you guys get room right next to the bathroom, Cassie you get the room across from them there is only one bed and I don't think you want to sure it with Teal'c.

Cassie gives a horrified look.

Jack smiles.

Teal'c gives his raised eyebrow and says then I will take the couch.

Jack looks at him no Teal'c you can take my room.

Carter looks at Teal'c and for a split second she thought she saw a smile on his face but then it was gone.

Teal'c looks at Jack, O'Neill I believe you and Major Carter are sleeping that room are you not?

Carter go's wide eyes, Teal'c what makes you say that?

Teal'c looks at Carter you two have been going out of the S.G.C together for about a week now, and you Major Carter have not stayed any long nights in your lab, and Major Carter you have recently broke up with this Pete, so It would come to my conclusion that you would stay more time in your lab, but you are not, I have come to my conclusion that you and the O'Neill are together.

Jack Head shoots up wow you got that all from that I thought we were doing pretty good right Carter

Yes Sir, Carter smiles at him

Oh don't start that again Jack looks at her but smiles

Daniel looks at them what why have you told us nothing about this?

Cassie smiles they may have told you nothing but Sam told me.

Janet looks up and gives a sad face

Carter smiles we did not tell you cause we had to be sure if it was right and it is the General lifted the frat regs and I just had to tell someone and since your married to mister blab everything then I had to tell Cassie, Carter smiles even bigger then frowns ouch

Jack looks at her your neck again?

Janet looks at Carter when did your neck start hurting?

Carter turns about a week ago its fine though let's start unpacking ,

Janet's looks at her you sure?

I'm sure Carter smiles.

**A/N okay now we are getting some were next chapter takes place on Christmas and you will find out what is wrong with Carter's neck… hint hint hint its got something to do with Pete Review if you want more sorry if it was fast again i have to go mow the lawn**


	3. The Chip

**Christmas at the Cabin Part 2**

**A/N well I'm board so I thought to Wright more yay**

Christmas day,

Cassie Screams everybody get up Please please please.

Janet comes into the living room Cassie its 0700 in the morning maybe we want to sleep.

Cassie smiles, but Mom its Christmas

Janet gives her a looks I think you're a little too old to be running around screaming its Christmas and that everybody needs to wake up.

Jack walks in from outside with Carter, Cass you're never too old to be screaming its Christmas.

Janet gives him a look don't encourage her, and where have you too been?

Out for a run and to get more fire wood from outside, then he smiles oh Danny boy it's your turn to make breakfast.

Daniel walks in and grumbles don't call me that

Jack smiles okay but just to let you know Teal'c gets very hungry in the morning and you better make it fast.

Teal'c walks in and gives Daniel a whole list of food he would like

Daniel's mouth drops

Teal'c raises his eyebrow I have prepared this list for you last night and showed it to you did I not?

Jack smiles Teal'c Danny doesn't remember he was drunk.

Daniel looks at him was not

Jack smiles was too

Janet's turns to them boys stop fighting you are acting like children

Carter laughs don't they always, ouch.

Janet's head shoots up, again?

I'm fine Carter mumbles.

No you're not, Janet mumbles back.

Let's get breakfast I'm starved Carter change's the subject and smiles

After breakfast they opened presents there was only one present left.

Jack smiles at Carter I know this is kinda soon Samantha

Carter gives him a look ok weird he only use's my name when it's important or when I had to wear that blue dress you

Jack smiles but we have known each other for 8 years now so will marry me?

Carter smiles at him, yes.

Jack puts the ring her finger and kiss's her passionately when they break apart Carter cries out in pain.

Janet comes over, lie her on the stomach.

Jack did as he was told.

Janet turns to Jack we need to get her to the hospital.

Teal'c turns to them I believe the roads are closed.

Jack looks out side Daniel turn on your cell see if the roads are closed.

Daniel looks at him this is was you should have a TV in the cabin,

Daniel looks up from his phone the roads are closed.

Janet feel Carter's neck she feels something inside. She turns to Daniel go get my medical bag.

Daniel looks at her you have a medical bag?

Yes in my luggage.

Daniel leaves to get the bag.

Jack looks at Janet what's wrong with her neck?

Janet looks at him there is something in her neck I need to get it out.

How big is it?

Janet looks at him its small but I can still fill it.

Daniel comes back with the bag.

Janet looks at Teal'c I need you to hold her still,

Janet injects morphine in to Carter and waits a bit for it to kick in then she cuts Carter neck slightly open and starts to look for the chip once she gets it out she stitched Carter's necked back up.

She looks at Jack and show's it to him it's a chip of some sort

Jack looks at her when Carter wakes up she can figure it out.

Once Carter wakes up she takes a look at the chip, she turns to the rest of them it's an emotional chip the Trust made it, it should be in Area 51 but why was it in my head.

Cause I put it there they all whipped their heads in the direction the voice came from.

Pete walks out of the hallway then his eyes glow

**A/N now I get to add the DON DON DON review if you want more sorry again kinda short my sister needed me for something and im hungry**


	4. Pete Returns

Pete Returns

**A/N ok so this type of righting means a goa'uld is talking, **_and this type means flash back_

**Disclamer i do not own Stargate Sg1 or the ending line**

Jack pulls out his gun,

Pete laughs do you really think I would just walk in here knowing you have a gun without a shield.

Carter looks up at him how did you get that chip in my neck?

Pete smiles well you made it very easy, let's see let's go back to the day when we had are first date I made a picnic for you right

_Flash Back_

_Pete opens up the basket of food and hands Carter a drink,_

_Carter takes the drink and smiles thank you, she drinks from it and Pete hands her some food._

_After a couple of minutes Pete asks do you like the food?_

_Carter smiles again and says yes then she blinks and pass's out._

_When she wakes up she looks at Pete,_

_Pete looks at her with concern are you right Sam?_

_Carter blink's yeah what happened?_

_Pete frowned at her you passed out after you answered my question you sure your all right?_

_Yeah yeah I'm alright umm I'm not hungry anymore though what made me pass out?_

_Pete smiles maybe it was my good looks,_

_Carter laughs oh yes your good looks it was she says sarcastically,_

_Pete smiles it was probably the food maybe we should dump it all and I should take you home._

_Carter gives him a sad look no no don't do that maybe we can go to a movie or something?_

_Pete smiles again sure we can do that_

Back to the present

Carter gives him an angry look, when I passed out, it was cause of the food, you put something in it and then made me pass out, put that chip in my neck and then what you used the healing device on me to leave no evidence behind?

Pete smiles evilly you were always smart.

Carter shouts at him, but I bit the damn device how huh?

Cause I guess your feelings for Colonel O'Neill were stronger than I thought Pete glares and Jack and the at Sam.

Daniel looks at Pete what do you want from Sam?

Pete smiles evilly again, if I have Carter under my spell then I will get the Sg1 GDO codes from her and I will know when Sg1 is on a mission and what time you will get back so before you come even near your cheek in time, I will send my army in with the GDO code and we will take over earth.

How would you get the codes I would never tell them to anybody, Carter smiles thinking she found a flaw

Pete smiles on are honeymoon you and I were going to take a little trip to Anubis's ship, and he was going to take your mind and put it in a clone.

Teal'c Raises his eyebrow at Pete, when is the last time you contacted Anubis?

Pete turns to Teal'c when he gave me my orders to Marry Sam.

Jack smiles then I guess you don't know that we got rid of him then.

Pete looks to Jack and laughs, Anubis cannot be rid of he is a god and I am his faithful servant.

Jack smiles hey Carter will you go to the kitchen and grab me a some lunch, I want a big old slice of that old Pizza that is frozen, make sure you bring me something to cut it with

Carter smiles Yes Sir, Carter walks into the kitchen,

Pete laughs you want food at a time like this.

Carter comes out with the Pizza and a big knife, here Sir.

No Carter I insist you do the honors, Jack smiles,

Okay Carter says then chucks the knife and Pete right through his shield and into his hand and broke the shield.

Then Teal'c go's behind Pete and knocks him out.

Jack calls the S.G.C, Pete's tied up with steel chain that Teal'c for some odd reason packed … nobody wants to know why, and then he is off to the S.G.C to have the Goa'uld taken out of him, The Tokra helped but they are still kinda angry at the Tau'ri.

Jack smiles so who wants to go fishing?

Carter looks at him it's frozen out there Jack.

Jack smiles ice fishing then, and when it is summer time I will take you fishing

**Carter:** This is great.  
><strong>O'Neill: <strong>I told ya.**  
>Carter:<strong> I can't believe we didn't do this years ago.  
><strong>O'Neill: <strong>Yes, well, let's not dwell.**  
><strong>C**arter:** There are no fish in this pond, are there?  
><strong>O'Neill: <strong>Nope

THE END

**A/N hope you like please review**


End file.
